From This Moment On
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Voldemort attacked the Potter's, but they survived. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still friends and they are 15, and are spending Christmas at Harry's house with Sirius and Remus. Parties and presents will be had and relationships will be strengthened.


**KK: Hi. This is a one-shot. It's a romance/humor fic. It's Harry Potter and the pairings are as followed:**

**Harry/Hermione, Lily/James, Sirius/Remus**

**Ron will be with no one. I was going to have him with Hermione but then I decided on another pairing. Sorry for those who don't like it.**

**Summary:** Voldemort attacked the Potter's, but they survived. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still friends and they are 15, and are spending Christmas at Harry's house with Sirius and Remus. Parties and presents will be had and relationships will be strengthened.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or From This Moment On. It's Shania Twains.

---

**From This Moment On**

---

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

---

Harry awoke early morning on December 24th. It was natural, since it was Christmas Eve, and Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus would be staying at his house for the holidays before they went back to Hogwarts.

His parents were alive, the three of them had survived Voldemorts attack and had their house fixed up from the damage Voldemort had done to it. It was neatly decorated for the holidays. Lights all over it, garland everywhere, a tree in the corner of the living room done with lights, garland, beads and ornaments. Garland was all around the living room, bearing lights. Mistletoe also hung in the entrance to the living room.

He got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs, his eyes following the long trail of garland and lights on the railing as he made his way down. He laughed silently. His parents did it magically, because if they didn't, it would've taken days to complete their project.

He walked into the kitchen, where bacon and eggs were sizzling in a pan. His father wasn't up yet, but that was no surprise. Lily was all ready awake, dressed in clothes, not nightclothes, and setting the table magically.

"Morning, mum,"Harry greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, Harry, sleep well?"Lily asked her son, giving him a hug. She asked him this because every now and then he would have nightmares about Voldemort and the tragedies he had done. Sometimes he had visions of what was to come of Voldemort's plans, so he let the members of the Order know right away.

"Yeah,"Harry replied. "No nightmares or visions last night."

"That's good, Harry,"Lily said. "Your father should be up soon. Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"How come he gets to eat anything and I don't?"grumbled James Potter as he walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"Because you eat like a pig,"Lily joked.

"Quit it, I do not!"James pouted.

Harry laughed. "When are the others coming?"

"They should be here around noon, dear."

----------

Harry looked at the clock. 12 noon. Just the exact time that he heard the doorbell ring. Who was here? He knew that Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus were coming, but who got here first? He walked downstairs to find Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Harry!"they both exclaimed, hugging him, squeezing the life out of him. Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the lips just as Lily and James walked in to find the three friends in a hug.

----------

"Need a little room, Harry?"James laughed.

Harry glared daggers, and eventually the embrace between him and his two friends ended.

"We haven't seen you in ages, mate,"Ron said. "How are you?"

"Oh, Ron, stop exaggerating,"Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's only been a week."

"Hey!"Ron yelled.

Harry and Hermione laughed, and during their laugh, the doorbell rang again.

The door burst open to reveal Sirius and Remus. Remus was laughing at Sirius' antics. He was rubbing his hands together and blowing on them to keep them warm. Behind the two, snow was blowing everywhere.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Was it like that when you two arrived?"

Hermione nodded. "We used a spell to keep us warm."

Harry nodded, and he could hear Sirius mumbling under his breath. He laughed.

The both of them walked in the room, and the door shut just as fast, due to the strong winds. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to Harry's room, and Sirius, Remus, James and Lily walked into the living room to spend the day.

----------

In Harry's room, the three of them sat on his bed, Hermione leaning against Harry.

"So, mate,"Ron finally broke the silence. "What've you been doing?"

"Nothing much,"Harry replied. "Holiday work. Damn potions assignment is taking me forever."

"Tell me about it,"Ron said, groaning. "I hope I can quit it next year."

"You and me both."

"Please tell me your also going to quit Divination,"Hermione pleaded with the two of them. "It's a waste of time and effort, and you know Professor Trelawney's predictions are fake."

"But Firenze is teaching now,"Harry said. "I like him."

"You met him?"Ron asked.

"Remember our first year when we were looking for that dead Unicorn?"Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah,"Ron said.

"So that centaur was Firenze?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"He sure has changed,"Hermione added.

"Oh, yeah."

"What about quitting Divination?"Hermione asked again.

"Oh, but Hermione, predicting each other's deaths is so much fun!"Ron said dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and leaned in further in Harry's arms. She looked up at him. "What about you quitting Divination, Harry?"

"I go with Ron,"Harry replied. "Predicting each other's deaths is oh, so fun!"

Ron started laughing uncontrollably at the dramatic scene Harry made about Divination so bad, that he was rolling on the floor.

"Ron?"

"Ron?"

"Ron?"

"He'll be like that for a while,"Harry stated. Hermione nodded.

They looked at one another, and started making out senseless, not knowing people downstairs heard moans of pleasure.

----------

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stopped talking. They heard moans of pleasure come from upstairs in Harry's room.

"Er…Sirius, Remus, can you go upstairs and see what that noise is all about?"Lily asked.

"Sure, Lily!"they both exclaimed, running up the stairs.

----------

When Sirius and Remus got to Harry's room and looked in the window, their eyes widened. Harry and Hermione were on Harry's bed, Ron was laughing maniacally on the floor. Harry and Hermione were snogging each other senseless.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"I don't believe this,"Remus stated.

"I always thought Hermione would be with Ron,"Sirius stated his opinion.

"Let's go downstairs and tell Lily and James,"Remus said. "Before they hear us."

----------

They reached the living room, and looked at Lily and James nervously. The sight they saw was disturbing! How do you tell your best friend that you just saw his son shagging a girl in his room without their knowledge?

"What'd you find out?"Lily asked.

"Did you know Hermione and Harry are…"Sirius began.

"We know,"Lily replied. "Why?"

"We saw them snogging each other in Harry's room!"Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, god,"James and Lily said, utterly disgusted by this newfound information.

----------

Ron had fallen asleep from all the laughing he did, so it was just Harry and Hermione, who were in Harry's bed, Hermione leaning into Harry's warm embrace.

"I love you, Hermione,"Harry said dreamily, tossing a strand of hair away from Hermione's eyes.

"I love you, too, Harry."

---

**KK: I hope you all enjoyed that. It wasn't supposed to continue to Christmas Day, it was supposed to end just like that, actually. I didn't put the lime/lemon in because of the site's rating policy and that I am no good with them! So, please review anyway!**


End file.
